Trikko
Trikko was one of the Legendary Pokéboys created by Dr. James Scott during the Genesis Wars. He was the only Legendary who absolutely refused to fight, and was branded a failure, fleeing from His home and wandering the world even as it burned around Him. Eventually, when the wars were over and the planet was ecologically destroyed and on the verge of total collapse, He used Sacrifice, pouring all of His god-like energies into nature to revive it. This exertion turned the majority of the world into a lush paradise, but it also killed Him. The Sacrifice spawned one of the modern world's major religions, the Church of the Spirit of Mercy, who worship Trikko as a savior sent by God to rescue the world from itself. Trikko is in all likelihood the most popular figure in history, and even those who do not adhere to the Church generally express positive feelings about Him. Like all Legendaries, he is a subspecies unto himself, with a completely unique and non-repeatable genetic code. Any ability to create a being of his sheer awesome power was lost completely pre-Sacrifice and all efforts to try in the modern era have met with complete failure. According to notes recovered from the ruins of Project Arestes labs and databases, if Trikko had not used Sacrifice, he could theoretically have lived for tens of thousands of years in perfect health. Although he did not use his abilities for combat, his Plant and Light -type powers were estimated to be nearly impossible to comprehend, as evidenced by the potency of the Sacrifice. The Sacrifice itself is generally accepted by modern science as the main reason for humanity's survival, alongside SK's death and the formation of the survivor-nations. Without it, the Earth's environment would have been utterly destroyed, by massive nuclear winter and fallout as well as flooding, tectonic instability, and pollution. The Sacrifice completely eradicated most of each, terraforming the entire globe in a matter of minutes into the lush paradise it remains to this day. Some, specifically those advocating the Sacrificial Entropy Theory, raise concerns that some day the Sacrifice's 'power' or 'energy' may somehow run out, and convert the world slowly back to ruin, but mainstream science has yet to find any merit to this theory. Creation During Dr. Scott's rebellion against human civilization, he started crafting many breeds never before seen to the world. By far, his best were known as Legendaries, beings completely unique, ageless, and with the powers of deities at their disposal. Scott made each one lovingly, spending great amounts of time and money to craft them to perfection. In 2054, Scott may just have created the most powerful of them all, when he finally gave life to Trikko. Initially thrilled by this Pokéboy's heartbreaking beauty and elegance, as well as his stunning displays of potential power, Scott soon realized he had made a critical error and imparted into Trikko a fatal flaw: pacifism. Trikko refused to attack another being in any way, and during combat would actively seek to heal even his enemies. The mad Sukebe branded Trikko a failure and he was practically locked away inside one of Project Arestes' bases, deep underground. Love and Loss When SK rose up, murdered Sukebe, and seized control of his Pokéboy legions, Trikko sensed the heartbreak to come and made his escape into the night. In the few logs and conversations found pertaining to him certain details were made clear. He came out after battles occasionally to heal any wounded left behind, comforting those who were beyond his help in their final moments. During the war he was known by the name 'Mercy' because of this. Legends of his appearance spread quickly, and because of the lack of hard evidence from this period, all that can be definitively said is that people across the world heard of or reported the appearance of the spirit of Mercy. He tended to run from any human that tried to make contact with him, except for one. Starting in 2080 Trikko began to follow a small French army regiment stationed originally in Africa, for reasons unknown until the logs of Captain Anton DeLeoné were found. The Captain had been injured in battle, demanding his men go on without him. Trikko saved him, soon growing attached to Anton. He followed the Captain around through the rest of the Genesis Wars, many of Anton's logs pointing to a very intimate relationship between the man and the Pokéboy At the tail-end of the war and for three years after Trikko noticed a strange trend. Anton grew sicker and sicker while he stayed perfectly healthy. The Captain had fallen prey to the rampant radiation poisoning that was ever so common during the wars. On May 18th, 2090, in the remains of Anton's childhood home, Paris, the Captain died. For the three following days, Trikko would not move from that spot the man had died in, seeming to take root in the cracked concrete. This strange phenomenon attracted many folks, who were there to witness the Sacrifice. On the fourth day, it began to rain, and this seemed to be what the Pokéboy was waiting for. The Sacrifice Those who witnessed the feat said that Trikko smiled the whole time as he poured every single ounce of energy he had into the earth. His body seemed to wither and shrivel like a drying flower as, for a reported five hours, he simply stayed there and sang to the sky. No one knows quite what the words meant, and to this day many scholars are still attempting to dissect the meanings of the verses. All around the world a phenomenon had begun. Trees sprouted, flowers blossomed, and in whole the earth seemed to be reborn. Then, as he sang the last note of his song, Trikko died, still curled around the body of his lover. His body disintegrated in the rain in the following days, going back to the earth. Anton was buried in that very spot, and Forêt sacrée, eventually to become Unity City, was founded in the area, a shrine there dedicated to their memory. The Spirit of Mercy Church was founded to worship the Pokéboy that some regard as a Savior, some regard as a failure, and all regard as a hero.